


child acquisition

by Ro29



Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers being assholes, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: “17,” the bitey littleosikstirrer calls again as he breezes into17’s roomwithout a care, “Ifanyone asksor saysanything, it’s very important for you to know that Rex has been here the entire time.”
Relationships: Alpha-17 & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937752
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	child acquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [17 and Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/757818) by Project0506. 



> this one is based completely off of the little diddy Projie posted yesterday, I fiddled with it a tad and expanded on it because everyone is an enabler and now i have 17 feels. Anyways, many thanks to Projie for letting me mess with her stuff!

“17!” One of the karking _thorns_ _in his side_ calls — and that can only be Wolffe, none of the others have managed that smug tattle tale voice yet and Prime’s small, _miniscule_ mercies, none of the others seem to be _trying_ to, 17 can only _barely_ handle it from Wolffe.

17 groans and the other three karking _useless_ lumps that have decided to invade _his_ room share a look that makes violence look like a _wonderful_ option.

_“17_ ,” the bitey little _osik_ stirrer calls again as he breezes into _17’s room_ without a care, “If _anyone asks_ or says _anything_ , it’s very important for you to know that Rex has been here the entire time.”

17 almost doesn’t want to ask, and the glee on 6’s face is one of taunting retribution.

“Why, for the love of _Prime’s hairy—”_

Jangotat flicks a stylus over with vicious accuracy and a hissed, “ _Language.”_ like the karking hypocrite he is.

Wolffe ignores 17’s perfectly viable protests with the ease of someone used to walking all over, or _biting_ , their poor trainer and dumps a bundled mass of something that hisses and thrashes with _far_ too much stamina for how old 17 feels right now, into his lap.

“We’ve already agreed Rex has been here the whole time,” Wolffe says, and ignores 17’s “ _No we did **not** ”, _as if he can’t hear 17 and doesn’t fear the impending laps he’ll have to run, “and _that_ means he _clearly_ couldn’t have bitten anyone.”

17 wraps arms around the thrashing bundle before it can squirm off his lap and finds himself thoroughly occupied making sure the feral little monster doesn’t fall off and break his fuzzy little head open.

17 hopes his glare is dark enough to curdle bantha milk, suspects by the amused glance that Jangotat and 6 exchange that it’s more longsuffering than anything.

Wolffe’s smile is blinding and falls so far short of innocent it’s painful, he pats 17’s head with a cheerful, “Glad we had this talk!” and then disappears from the room as 17 curses viciously under his breath and dodges the stylus Jangotat throws.

Wolffe is gone before 17 can tell the little shithead to go run laps and 17 can feel his age creeping up on him.

He’s made it this far raising the four of those _hooligans_ and so far managed not to murder any of them, but the addition of their little _pest_ is somehow managing to run him ragged.

It’s _distinctly_ unfair.

“Am I just getting old?” 17 asks, arms locking the pest in his arms in place and ignoring the hissed threats.

“You _looking_ for a smack in the face _vod’ika_?” 6 asks, serial killer pleasant and Spar’s grin is all ominous agreement and a promise of violence, 17 ignores that too.

If they _didn’t_ want to be reminded of their increasing age, then they should be in someone _else’s_ room, laughing at someone _else’s_ misery.

“Or” he continues, pinching the side of the blanket bundle when it gets particularly hissy, “is he just _worse_ than the others were.”

“I’m _right here_.” 17 thinks he hears the bundle hiss out, a shame his hearing is suddenly going.

Spar snorts and waves an unconcerned hand as he throws Jangotat _another_ stylus, smile all malice, “You're imagining it.”

Jangotat nods, “You are aware that your oldest call themselves ‘The Shebse’?” he muses from where he’s busy unaurebeshizing every _karking_ one of 17’s ‘pads.

How long has it been since he pitched him off the docks again? He can get away with doing it soon right? All the better if Jangotat’s brats are there to see it, might humble them all a little. Might even get Jangotat to _shut the kark up_.

It won’t, but 17 is trying something called hope out.

It’s not going well.

“I am _well_ aware.” He growls as the little monster struggles to pop his head out of the swaddle of blankets and elbows him in the stomach with the attempt.

“In comparison to them, Rex is a delight.”

17 whips his head around in horror, “Do _not_ name him,” he hisses, “I’m putting him back the _moment_ Cody is distracted, they are _not_ keeping him.”

Jangotat and Spar share a look of pity that _grates_ and 17 snarls.

6’s smile is all vindication and 17 makes a note to toss him in the water sometime soon.

Jackass, he’s in _17’s room_ , lounging around on _17’s_ bed, and karking around with _17’s_ files which 17 _actually needs_ if he ever wants to find where he put all the age-appropriate lessons before someone does something _stupid_ and the pest ends up in Med Bay.

Small, _pitiful_ mercies, the pest in his lap is too wrapped up in his single-minded determination and trying to escape to take any notice of the conversation going on around him.

The little beastie finally manages to poke his head out with a cry of victory and a snarl that makes 17 think more of Death than any actual language.

“17,” the little monster squeaks, face screwed up in rage, “I’m gonna need you to lemme go now.”

17 tightens his grip, all the warning signs that raising his brats has given him going off violently.

“Why?” he asks, and knows he won’t like the answer.

Spar watches from his corner, eyebrow raised and smirk beginning to grow and if 17 had a free hand he’d tell him _exactly_ where to shove it.

“I need to rip some faces off, with my _teeth_ ,” the tiny cadet — who is _maybe_ half a snack soaking wet — squeaks, all clenched-tooth murder.

17’s eye twitches and 6 smiles viciously.

“ _Delightful_ ,” 6 murmurs and Jangotat’s shoulders shake from laughter.

Spar’s look is all judgement and 17 is going to beat the _osik_ out of all of them one day.

The little beastie seems to decide 17 doesn’t understand and wriggles around again, hissing, “ _With my kriffing teeth 17.”_

17 sighs, “Why?”

The pest freezes, looks up at him with the _most judgmental eyebrow_ that 17 has ever seen from someone who could probably be crushed by someone in full kit.

“ ‘cause they were talking _osik_ about Cody.” 17’s pest says, easy as anything and 17 twitches.

“Language,” he says and the judgment grows stronger.

“ _You_ said it.”

Jangotat cackles and 17 sighs.

What did he do to deserve _another one_? It’s not too late to put him back, he could still manage it, no one would notice.

_“17,”_ Rex hisses, “ _lemme go so I can rip their faces off.”_

Kark, he’s been _named_ , 17 is screwed.

“ _No_ ,” he admonishes and wishes desperately for a kiddie leash of some sort, or liquor, or a karking _nap_.

“ ‘m gonna bite their noses off _,”_ 17’s newest problem mutters as he tries to find a way out of 17’s arms.

How the _kriff_ did he end up with _two biters_ , and what did he do to the universe to get all the feral ones?

Jangotat cackles even harder as Spar smirks and 6’s grin says, ‘you’re getting everything you deserve.’

He hates every single karking one of them, and he hopes their brats all end up adopting even _worse_ brats.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
